


Losing Someone

by Danilla



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Chapter 128, M/M, Sebastian has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danilla/pseuds/Danilla
Summary: Sebastian held Agni's body on his arms, smiling sadly. It was a new feeling for him, losing someone.





	Losing Someone

Sebastian held Agni's body on his arms, smiling sadly. It was a new feeling for him, losing someone. He had never let himself care for anyone, much less a human, he didn't like them after all. Humans were always selfish and helpless creatures. In his best opinion, they were interesting.

However, Sebastian couldn't place Agni in those descriptions, he was something else. Sebastian tried to erase his light, what made Agni special, he thought that with a little push, he would become just like the other humans.

He seducted Agni one night, trying to twist his faith in his Godness, he made that man scream and cry in pleasure. Sebastian was convinced he had made it, and even felt a little disappointed because of how easy it was.

Sebastian brought this subject in the next morning, he asked Agni if he had just abandoned years of faith for a sinful night. Agni gave him one of his bright smiles and denied, answering him his Godness would never abandon him for making love.

"Making love". That was the stupidest thing Sebastian had ever heard. Agni continued being the same after that, changing just a tiny thing, everytime the two of them were alone, Agni would press a kiss on Sebastian lips.

Sebastian hated it. He hated how kind that man was and hated that instead of destroying what made Agni special, Agni was getting into his skin.

That night was repeated, but this time, Agni guided it, with little kisses and small touches. Sebastian wasn't one to deny sex, but usually he was in control and it was never gentle, the tenderness in Agni's touch was killing him. As it wasn't enough, Agni started making compliments, not vulgar, but kind ones, complimenting his eyes and telling him how pretty he was.

Sebastian hated Agni, yet he would always wonder when he would see the man again or when they would get the chance of being alone.

Holding the body that one day was Agni hurt, and Sebastian couldn't even bring himself to understand why. 

Sebastian brought the man's body closer, putting forehead against forehead, at least Sebastian knew one thing that made him feel slightly better, Agni was dead, but what made him special couldn't be destroyed at all.


End file.
